Choosing Between You
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: This was originally a songfic. I just took the lyrics out because it's apparently against fanfiction rules to post songfics. This is RhysXJack and RhysXAugust. It is a side part of another fanfiction of mine that I have not uploaded yet. There is a warning on the inside too. M for a reason.
_**WARNING THERE IS A SLIGHT SEXUAL SCENE IN THIS. IT IS BOYXBOY WITH BOYXBOYXBOY IMPLIED AT THE END. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

 _ **(Also if you'd like a continuation of said scene. Please let me know and I will make a more NSFW version of this fanfic.)  
**_

I can't believe him. August cheated on me, with my best friend. Vaughn explained that he was drunk and didn't know anything. Why does something have to come into my relationships and ruin it. August got my best friend drunk and ripped out my heart and stomped on it. Too make matters worse, I threw a punch at him, which he stopped and returned to my left eye.

I packed up a few things and threw the suitcase in my truck, tucking my phone into my golden skinny jeans. I had to get out of here. I had to get out.

I had to see him.

I knocked on the giant oak door. I peered out at the pool, glittering with moonlight. A old friend of Jack's opened the door, bottle of champagne in her hand.

"Heya Darlin' -hic- whacca here for?" Moxxi pressed herself to the door frame. Her breasts threatened to break the seams of her blouse.

"Uh, Nice to see you, Moxxi. Is Jack here?" I asked curtly. She nodded and let me in. I pressed past her to see Jack, shirtless, covered in men and women alike. He looked miserable despite his fortune and the people surrounding him. His eyes looked up to see who entered his domain.

"Kiddo?" Jack pushed himself up and away from the beautiful people. He walked over and put his hand to my face, touching the swollen skin of my bruised eye.

"Hey Jack." I croaked out. His eyes saddened and he turned to the people one the couch.

"Everyone get out. And for the love of god, someone drive Moxxi home," Jack commanded. Moxxi smirked and grabbed hold of an attractive male and he picked her up. She was carried off and I watched as the guests left.

"You don't have to get rid of everyone..." I muttered. He kissed me hard on the lips. He tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. I kissed him back. I didn't realize that I missed the feeling of his lips on mine this much. He pulled away.

"God I missed you, Kiddo. Where have you been these last few months? You didn't answer my calls, Sasha said she hasn't seen you since the day I stopped by to see you at her place. Vaughn has barely heard from you in weeks. Yvette called the cops twice and was shot down in attempts to find you." Jack questioned me, pulling me to the couch, setting me in his lap.

"I did see Sasha and Fiona. I told them not to tell you where I was... I actually started dating a guy for a while. Until he got Vaughn drunk and slept with him. And I tried to punch him... and he caught my fist and uh... punched me in the eye. But it's whatever... I just... I got so pissed and all I wanted to do from that point was come see you. I don't know why... I just needed to see you. I didn't mean to inconvenience anyone," I rambled.

"I'm just glad to have you in my arms right now," He pulled me in for a kiss.

I awoke in Jack's bed, my clothes scattered on the floor. The older male was to my right. I looked over him, over his disheveled hair and the jagged scar scratched deep in his facial features. I reached up and ran my fingers over the blue piece pressed in his face. He grabbed my hand and gripped it hard enough to cause me to yelp. When he realized it was just me he released me. I pulled my hand to my chest and cradled it. I pouted as he sat up, scooting away from him to avoid further injury.

"No no no... Come here. I didn't mean to hurt you... I just felt hands on my face and freaked out..." He said, pulling me to him. I fought his advances but his strength was much higher than mine. I gave in and let him hold me close and caress my hair. His finger traced over my echo hole, his fingers light around the area. I shuddered and he smirked. His chuckle was low, a small lifting of his chest.

"Jack..." I muttered, looking up to his scarred face.

"I'm so glad you came back," Jack purred.

"Am I back though? Am I here to stay? Where do we start back up? Should I trust you?" I asked, my tone concerned. His brow furrowed.

"I told you this at Sasha's I'd wait for you. I'll change for you. I already have a therapist and I am taking anger management. If you want I can get you one of those shock collars with the button pendants. Put it around my neck and call me Fido. I don't care. I can't just drown myself in ass and booze. I need stability, I need love. I need you, Rhys. I love you," Jack was basically begging. It was adorable and my heart was melting. I remember the first time he asked me out and all the beautiful dates. But I still remember his hands on my throat. And his fist in the wall beside me. I pushed all these thoughts aside when his lips collide with mine again. His hands went through my head and he pulled my body against his.

I sunk into his touch and lips. Nothing matter when we were like this. Everything was great when he touched me.

Jack is sleeping when there is a knock at the door. We spent the day in bed, cuddling and talking. It was two a.m. and I was untangling myself from the mask-less man. I pulled a flowy shirt over my body, pushing it to cover mid-thigh.

I shuffled to the living room. The person knocking the whole time. I didn't waste time to look through the eye hole, I wanted the person to just stop knocking. I opened that door.

August stood there, looking awkward. His hand on the back of his head, an apologetic look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my hands on the hem of my shirt, keeping it down.

"I'm here to bring you home..." August said confidently.

"I am home. I'm not going anywhere. Especially with you," I responded, trying to slam the door in his face. He caught the door and threw it open. I backed up, going to rush to Jack. I could hear him snoring in the other room. August grabbed my wrist. I slid on the hardwood floor and fell on my ass. My legs fell open but I quickly recovered my private areas. August's hand was still on my wrist.

"Come on. I'm sorry. Let's just leave... He's gonna hurt you again," August cooed.

"Him, hurt me? What about you? I have a black eye because of you... you took my best friend from me. You got Vaughn drunk and you made him cheat on his husband. You cheated on me and no amount of beatings from Jack could amount to that pain," I spat. His teeth were grit and his grip was fierce.

"You are so foolish, Rhys," August sighed and pinched his nose with his free hand.

"Jack!" I yelled for my ex-fiance. "Jack, get up!"

"Shut up. I'm not looking to fight the man who constantly beats you... I just want to get you somewhere safe," August pulled me to my feet. I fell right against his chest.

"What are you screaming at me for, Rhysie?" The oldest male in the house asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Help," I whimpered, pushing my ex-boyfriend away. Jack put his hands down and saw the scene before him.

"What is Sasha's boyfriend doing here?" Jack asked. "And why is he holding onto your wrist?" The CEO growled under his breath and began to fume.

I was released from August's grip. Jack grabbed a hold of the other man. I crawled away quickly. Jack punched August in the face, not giving him anytime to explain. August was held in place by the collar of his shirt.

"You stay away from my Rhysie. You understand, scumbag?" Jack screamed.

"Oh I'm the scumbag? You broke a fucking wall trying to hit the kid." August reached up and grabbed Jack by the sleep-messy hair, pulling on it to have the older male release him. "I'm not some cradle robbing creep like you old man!"

"August, let go of him." I screamed, grabbing a hold of August's shirt. The blonde let go of Jack, but only to turn and swing at me. I stood there with shock written across my face. I felt it break, the bone crack under the force of his ringed fingers. I was knocked onto my ass, my gaze up. Blood started to pour from my nose. Jack saw it run down my lips and I saw his patience, snap completely.

Jack jumped from his spot on the floor onto August. He forced him to the ground and his hands were around August's throat like a vice. I scrambled over to the home phone that was sitting on the coffee table. I dialed the phone for the cops.

"There's a disturbance at Handsome Jack's house." I spoke fast as I pressed the security button on the bottom of the table. "I've called for security but I think an ambulance is needed."

"We've sent out a unit." The woman said. "Stay Calm." I hung up and turned back to Jack and August.

August was almost completely purple in the face. I rushed over and pulled Jack off of him. The brown haired male growled like a wild animal and proceeded to punch my ex in the face. August's was desperately gasping for air, despite the attack on his face.

"Jack. Move." I said with finality. The CEO does as he's told and moves away. I takes my turn and I full force kicked August in his side. The blonde shouts and coughs loudly, his throat ripping with force.

The cops and security rushed in and see the blonde on the floor.

"I hope you have a good lawyer, buddy." Jack smirked as he's carted off by some paramedics.

"Sir, is your nose broken?" A paramedic asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry about him. I'll have my personal doctors take a look at his beautiful face." The brunette assures her. She reluctantly runs off to get in the ambulance.

A month or so later, my nose is all healed up and I was coming home from the grocery store. I just stopped by to pick up some oreos. Ya know, odd cravings. I saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I came up the stairs with my small plastic bag in hand.

When I opened the door the sound of moans could easily be heard from the bedroom. I stood there in disbelief and set my bag down before tiptoeing down the hallway.

I quietly pushed the door open to see August on top of Jack, riding him.

"Oh. My. God." I said, rather loudly. Jack heard and pushed at August's stomach to get him to stop.

"Babe, it's not what it looks like. Okay, that's a lie but please don't get mad." The brunette said, still buried deep inside of August.

"Shit, Rhys... I... Fuck..." The sandy blonde moaned. Rhys looked his lips and set in on the boys and advanced to make his own move.


End file.
